


Looking For Something

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes looking for something in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made. Rights belong to the respective creators.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for prompt #29 at dove_drabbles. Written for prompt #381 at dracoharry100. Written for prompt 254 at harry100

Hermione was the expert in this. A summoning spell in reverse. It didn’t bring what you needed to you, it brought you to it. So Harry took a deep sigh and turned right. He walked where his feet lead him, even though Hermione had told him that he would be going where his heart took him.  
  
It was foolish to walk around the castle with his eyes closed; even though it was the middle of the night and no one was supposed to be there, he’d bumped into someone.  
  
“You always walk around with your eyes closed, Potter?” Malfoy snarled when Harry opened his eyes and realised that Malfoy’s things were scattered all over the floor.  
  
“Not always, no,” Harry said, kneeling down to help Malfoy gather his belongings. “Why are you out so late, anyway?”  
  
“Why do you care?”  
  
Harry shrugged. “Just curious, is all.” Malfoy hesitated in replying and eventually just scowled at Harry. Harry couldn’t help but chuckle. “…trouble sleeping these days,” Harry confessed, “so I was out looking for what I needed.”  
  
“Well, don’t let me stop you,” Malfoy said and tried to move out of Harry’s way.  
  
“Rather sure I just found it,” Harry replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Created for: dracoharry100 Prompt: Run. dove_drabbles Prompt: Lead On, harry100 Prompt: Unfinished Business.

Malfoy scowled at him and Harry knew he had to say something before Malfoy would run off. "So why are you out in the middle of the night?" He struggled to keep his tone light.  
  
"I—Pansy skipped dinner and said she wanted something from the kitchens. Since I'm sort of alright with the elves..."  
  
Harry knew that since the war Parkinson had got a lot of grief for what she'd said. He also knew that sometimes she'd skipped meals because of it. "Great, I'll come with you," he said.  
  
"Why?" Malfoy asked, his tone dry beyond belief.  
  
"I've some unfinished business with Parkinson. I think if I bring her something, then perhaps I could speak with her."  
  
"Fine," Malfoy said, sounding like it was the most exasperating thing in the world. Like, it was he who was doing Harry a favour. Harry didn't argue though, he'd just run into Malfoy, evidently, searching for the thing he needed.  
  
He couldn't deny that he liked Malfoy; liked him a lot, and if he got to spend more time with him, then maybe Malfoy could like him back.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Malfoy asked.  
  
Harry shook his head. "Nothing. Lead on."

* * *


End file.
